Superweapons
The below is a list of superweapons known to exists in the Nations RP's. If you know of others not listed below feel free to add them. The Death Star III The Death Star III, generally referred to as simply The Death Star, is an enormous battlestation in use by the the Galactic Empire. Like its Old Empire predecessors, it is a moon-sized spherical battlestation outfitted with a superlaser capable of destroying planet-sized objects. The Death Star is larger than the original but slightly smaller than its sequel. This Death Star has been given planet-grade shielding, increased anti-starfighter defenses along all trenches and vulnerable points, and a permanent series of defense satellites. In addition to being an active military station and troop carrier, it also serves as a mobile capital in times of war, when the High Council may be required to go into the field. To date, the Death Star has seen several battles but has only actively participated in the final battle of the Killik War. Its superlaser has never yet been used against an enemy target. Darkburster Cannon The Darkburster Cannon is an experimental weapons in development for RI. The cannon creates and fires a small black hole at a target. This allows it to destroy very large targets including planets or stars. Only one known Darkburster Cannon is known to exist, it is situated on the Apocalypse Class Starship "Wrath of God." Virus Bomb The Necris Virus Bomb is a biological weapon used by the UNT nation Necris during the UNT War. This weapon was used against several UN Nations and destroyed several cities on Earth and all life on a separate UN-aligned planet. The weapons works by rapidly spreading a virus which destroys all lifeforms it infects. Unus Mundus Network Phase Transfer Cannon A type of superweapon used by the New Free Planets Alliance, the phase transfer cannon uses a high-power wide-area energy discharge to force the conversion of matter into energy, in effect simulating a massive antimatter detonation across a huge area. The size and strength of the field is dependent primarily on the energy source powering the cannon itself, which consumes more power during a regular firing than even a super-capital ship's reactors can provide. As such, the devices in service are traditionally powered either by a Zohar Emulator or the Original Zohar itself, which are the only current power sources in the Alliance capable of fueling the weapon individually, or by an extremely large network of planet-based reactors dedicated solely to powering the device, although these arrays are becoming a rarity as Zohar Emulators become more common. When a phase transfer cannon is paired with the Original Zohar, the Zohar's unique UMN manipulation properties allow the beam to be fired and guided through the Unus Mundus Network itself, allowing the beam to target any known location in the current universe, although the beam can only target one location at a time. The 1,500 meter version mounted aboard the Woglinde-class battleship is capable of vaporizing a planet in an enormous detonation, while the 15,000 meter version mounted aboard the Daybreak-class mobile fortress is capable of vaporizing a star. Death Moon The Death Moon was a signature weapon of the nation of Zlost. The weapon was similar, on the surface to the Death Star of Star Wars, but, allegedly harnessed an actual ''moon and relied upon Zlostian singularity/dimensional weaponry rather than a superlaser: ''It works by manipulating the space time continuum and unloading the energy of a singularity through a filter to determine strength of the blast, with the excess energy sent to another dimension. ''-Death Moon Propaganda feed during Tadeo Conflict'' Death Moon's systems allowed for some focusing of the beam to wipe out individual countries and entire landmasses. To be fair, it was never publically demonstrated it could split an entire planet, but scientists observing it in action estimated much greater potential blasts. The first Death Moon spent most of its time looming in near-Earth space, with an uneasy standoff with the Supreme Dominiorate of Paraguay after they threatened Death Moon's destruction following an initial test on a Pacific island, should the weapon be used on an entire nation or landmass ever again. The standoff ended when Death Moon was fired by Zlost while menacing the small nation of Tadeo with Levant al Asad. The beam, intended to "glass" the nation of 50,000 people was intercepted by the combined efforts of two Paraguyan Worldships to amplify and redirect the energy back to its source with their own defensive dimensional systems. Sensor data quickly confirmed the installation's complete destruction (along with a partial fleet), although several significant portions of the moon rained down on Earth, causing damage to several North American nations despite a coordinated effort by the Earth Planetary Defense Network to intercept. Surprisingly, Zlost did not retaliate, but calmly announced a 2nd Death Moon would begin, and include core-modifications that would serve as a deadly planetary-impactor even should the installation be destroyed. Despite the Zlostian stasis, rumors of a new Death Moon have persisted in WDA channels, and former allies and foes of Zlost alike have taken an interest in watching its borders closely and preventing the capture of such technology by unsavory elements. "First Citizen" (Laptev RP) Created during Caesar Alex Marino's reign as deterrent, Codename "First Citizen" was a superweapon created and controlled by San Alejandro in the Laptev RP. It had the power to destroy planet Laptev by exploding the planet's core. First Citizen was dismantled by Caesar Francis Marino when he first came to power. Subspace Cannon Employed by the Terran Navy: Space Corp, the Subspace Cannon is perhaps one of the most frightening and most devastating weapon ever produced. Mounted on Archimedes class star dreadnaughts, these cannons have been seen to annihilate entire enemy fleets in a single blast. As to whether or not this is the maximum capability of this cannon remains a closely guarded secret. G-d's Wrath This massive installation is probably the biggest "man-made" structure ever created, being the equivalent of several star systems put together. Originally constructed during the Terran-Wraith War, it's single purpose was to vaporize every Wraith in existence. Later on, it was modified to accept a DNA sample of a creature and then annihilate every one of those creatures from existence. It does so by sending a disruptor wave that breaks down matter at the molecular level through subspace wormholes, reaching the far ends of the universe in an instant, making it the most powerful weapon of genocide. However, it should be noted that this effect is universal, not only area wise, but also species, meaning selective targeting of individual groups of a species or of a person in a specific area/s is impossible. Attempts at dismantling the superweapon immediately after the war against the Wraith proved impossible, thus not only does the installation posses the highest concentration of defenses but also only a handful of people in existence know of it's actual location. However, this didn't stop Machlon from taking control of the installation's central sphere surface and attempt to gain access to the weapon during the Evolution Wars. He was thankfully stopped by a Terran led coalition in a devastating battle. Ever since, the defenses and security of the installation have been highetened and improved to prevent a similar incident from happening. Grand Circular Gauss Cannon The Grand Circular Gauss Cannon, or 2GC, was a weapon constructed by the Cambrian. Built upon an asteroid, it was, as its name implies, a large circular Gauss gun, built on an asteroid. By accelerating a heavy steel projectile to speeds approaching the speed of light, the energy density per unit mass can exceed anything else, even antimatter weapons. However, the obvious flaw in the design is that precise timing is needed for aiming, otherwise the shot can fire at any direction tangential to the circle. After it was accidentally shot at Earth, disaster being narrowly averted by destruction of the projectile before it impacted, the weapon was decommisioned. Paradox Gun A device that cannot and does not exist. Despite that, it was in the possession of the Kings of the Cambrian. It was capable of simply doing the impossible. Its most notable use was to destroy an entire alien race (the Omegas) by turning every atom in their bodies to Uranium-235 then triggering a massive chain reaction and consequent nuclear explosion. Known for appearing as random mundane objects, like a banana. Category:Military Equipment